


SHINE

by TheShipSailsItself



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: "You've been glowing more brightly every day and I think you know why." - Captain Shakespeare,Stardust (2007)





	SHINE

**Author's Note:**

> for jewlzzz2214

Somewhere around two in the morning Maggie gave up on the all-nighter that she was trying to pull in the attic. She crept down the stairwell with as much stealth as she could knowing she had to pass Macy’s room on the way back to her own. But as she passed said Macy’s room she caught a soft glow coming from underneath her eldest sister’s door. It pulsed for a brief moment and then in the next moment an insanely bright flash lit edges of the entire door. It was like out of the old Poltergeist movie and Maggie freaked.

Maggie rushed to Macy’s door only to find it locked. She pounded against the wood calling out her sister’s name.

“Macy! Macy, what’s happening?! Are you okay? There was a light. Macy, answer me!!”

Macy’s reply was a muffled somewhat breathless, “Um, it’s fine. Really fine. Everything’s… just fine. Just hmm, watching a movie.”

What frickin’ movie was that? Just as Maggie was about to ask she heard a very low, very male voice groaning in the background.

“Oh my god, Macy! Are you watching porn?!”

-

Maggie’s horrified squawk stunned Macy for a good half second before the hilarity of the situation had her head thrown back in laughter. She dropped back into the pillows and her entire body shook with mirth. Her unrestrained giggles made her inner walls flutter and tighten. The man in her arms shuddered as the sudden onslaught of sensation on his softening but still so, so sensitive cock. Macy watched as his mouth fell open and squeezed her eyes shut as another, albeit a bit softer, light pulsed from every square inch of his sweat slicked skin.

“Macy! What was that?” Mel’s voice had joined Maggie’s.

“It’s fine, Mel. Guys, it’s fine. I promise!” Macy shouted to her sisters amid bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh Macy, love, please. I can’t- Please stop, please.”

Macy pulled her lip between and bit down hard trying to comply with the hoarse and muffled pleas floating up from the crook of her neck. She moved a hand soothingly down his back as he heaved in breath after breath. And when her own breathing became an issue Macy levitated the boneless, utterly fucked-out gentleman off and out of her and into the air, moving him over the pile of rumpled sheets next to her. She tried to lay him down gently but at the last second her control slipped and he dropped heavily onto the mattress with an ‘oomph’.

“Oh shit, Harry. I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

-

Outside, Mel tugged at Maggie’s arm. But her little sister was frozen solid, staring at their big sister’s door with saucer-wide eyes.

“HARRY?! That’s _Harry_ in there?!”

“Boundaries, Mags. Let’s leave them alone.”

“But… Holy shit, Mel. Macy and _Harry_. HOLY SHIT!”

“Sorry, guys!” Mel called out to the couple. “We’re leaving now.”

“But I have so many questions! I mean, guys, what was that-”

“BOUNDARIES, MARGARITA.”

The End


End file.
